Evil Reminisces
by Roxai-Concord411
Summary: Commission/ collab with Gantz Gun, featuring his villain Haze, and our villain, Kavma. Kavma remembers his first meeting with the "Star of Darkness".


Jaron: Let's get to work.

Kaitlin: Getting ready to write about one of the most evil beings in all of ?

Jordan: Yep. I think I can do this…

Max: Have confidence.

Jordan: Right, right. Okay, deep breath…focus…

Kaitlin: Five bucks say he cracks under pressure.

Max: Deal.

Jordan: Okay, let's go.

(Note: **Bolded text **means Haze is speaking in a deep voice, while **bolded and underline** means a bat-like screech from Haze)

* * *

Evil Reminisces

Kavma didn't care much for machines.

In fact, if he could, he would've disposed of these infernal contraptions and work with his own abilities. But those weren't the rules, were they? It wouldn't do for him to break the rules and cause his plan to go awry.

If you could call it a plan, anyway…

His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of a monitor on his right. He turned, and saw that it was showing Haze on his throne, perfectly silent.

"Haze…" Kavma murmured, "What is your great scheme? Could it be…ah, yes. Foolish. And he thinks he'll succeed? Hmmm… I remember that you and I…we were partners once, weren't we? Quite the team, we were…yet alas… No one likes being… _used_…"

* * *

_Kavma was alone when he entered the room. There wasn't much-- just a table with a solitary lamp. He personally thought that there were better places to have a meeting, but he wasn't all that picky._

_Footsteps. "You're late," Kavma observed, not bothering to turn around. He heard a snort, and the door closed._

_**"I was held up. Had to deal with an annoying fly. Not that it's any of your business."**_

_"Of course it isn't. Now then." He took a seat at the table. "I'm glad to see that you've made it, Lord Haze."_

_**"Let's make this quick,"** Haze grumbled, also taking a seat. **"I have better things to do than this."**_

_"Indeed. Now then, to business. It has come to my attention that--"_

_**"Wait one minute,"** Haze interrupted. **"I'd like to know ALL the details, if you don't mind."**_

_"Very well. I won't leave anything out. You see, I am in need of assistance in a certain matter, and after going through a list of potential allies, I found that you were the likeliest candidate."_

_**"Any particular reason why?"**_

_"A simple one. You see, it seems that one of the persons involved in the matter is someone you're familiar with. I believe his name is Nova."_

_The instant the name was uttered, Haze stood up so fast that his chair was sent flying. **"WHAT?!"**_

_"Ah, I see you know him. That should leave out any introductions."_

_**"How the hell do you know Nova?"**_

_"Is that relevant?"_

**_"Of COURSE it is!!!"_**

_Kavma tsked, waving a finger. "Now, now, let's not lose our tempers, my Lord. I know how you get when you're maddened." Haze glared at him, then he picked his chair and sat back down. **"Tell me more."**_

_"That's more like it. You see, Nova has a certain item of mine in his possession, and I'd like it back with all haste."_

_**"What is it?"**_

_"The Book of Sand."_

_Haze stiffened. "You've heard of it?"_

**_"Enough to know that it's capable of driving its owner to utter madness. Why would you want it?"_**

_Kavma took a sip of wine. "The same reason why any collector would want it. It is a priceless object, one of its kind. And besides, it was mine to begin with. Is that a sufficent reason?"_

**_"Not really."_**

_"I thought so. Well, any questions?"_

**_"What's in it for me?"_**

_"The world."_

_Haze stared at him. Kavma stood up and walked over to the window. "Do you know who I am, Haze?"_

**_"No. Why don't you fill me in?"_**

_Kavma was silent for a moment. "I am old...far older than you can believe. I have seen all of time unfold before me; I have seen empires fall, worlds be reborn, all those who would commit the deadliest sin. When the Mushroom Kingdom came to be, I was there. When the Goddesses crafted Hyrule, I was there also. When the Hero conquered the evil god, I was a witness. I am everything, and nothing. Some have compared me to God, even saying I rival Him in His power. But I am no god. I am much more. Even He would tremble before me if I willed it."_

_Haze snorted. Kavma turned. "Do you doubt me? Rest assured, I am much more than I seem. All you have to do is ask..." He snapped his fingers..._

_And everything changed._

_Haze could not believe his eyes. All he could see was fire--burning flames as far as the eye could see. Homes burned, and horrible monsters in the streets roamed, preying upon the weak. Those who survived were chained, forced into slavery for all eternity. Statues depicting his likeness stood sentry, while his enemies were mercilessly slaughtered..._

_"And evrything can be yours."_

_Another snap of the fingers, and Haze found himself back where he was before. "Well, my lord? What say you?"_

_A moment of silence...then Haze turned, his mask grinning like a demon. __"I'm in."_

* * *

"You were quite reluctant when we started, that I can remember. After a while, however, we worked together for a while, and you even began to feel jealous of my power. Of course, then came the accident…"

Kavma stayed silent for a moment, as if he was about to launch into a second flashback, but then turned to one of the monitors. Jaron was on this one, hurriedly walking down a street. There was a Shaymin on his shoulder. "Still looking for him, are you? You barely know what he looks like. I wonder if Haze will take an interest in you." Kavma shrugged. "He probably won't. I wouldn't be surprised. And speaking of Haze…" He turned to the monitor with said evil lord on it.

"Maybe I should pay him a visit."

He heard a knock. "Enter." He heard the door open, but didn't bother to turn. "Glad to see you're on time. How are things?"

"Not much. Haze has sent for one of those minions that Saturn is worried about. A girl."

"I'm not surprised. She's...how do you say it...Interesting. I could see why Haze would want her. Anything else?"

"Yes, I have something for you. I found it while I was in the Mushroom Kingdom a few weeks back." Kavma caught the object without turning and looked at it. "An inhaler? Ah, yes, this is the one Nova gave to Jaron. Interesting. Why'd you take it?"

"To make things difficult for him, of course. You know he needs that for his..._condition_, yes?"

"Of course I do. Well, I suppose it'll suffice, though if his ilness reveals itself to the girl and the Vassal of Yang, then things might get complicated. Or not. Anyway, you did well. I think that's all you needed to do for me at the moment, but I may need to ask for your assistance again. By the way, tell Marx that if he wishes to make Aaron's Anti a living hell, then he can go and do so."

"I will be at your service when the time comes. Ciao!" A flash, and then nothing.

Kavma stayed silent for a moment. "...Dementio. I know that you are a traitor, and that I intend to squeeze out every single use I need from you before you die, whether at Haze's hand... or my own." He took a sip of his drink. "Now then, I wonder how Lucas and Tilly are doing with their friends."

He turned to a screen on his right...and frowned at what he saw. "Idiots."

* * *

Jordan: Oh, mother of god…

Max: I win.

Kaitlin: (gives Max five dollars) Dang…

Jaron: That was…kinda startling.

Jordan: Truth be told, I wanted this to be longer, but I really wanted to get this out of the way.

Kaitlin: Lazy.

Jordan: (Ignores her) I'd like to point out to our good pal Gantz that we don't really know what the universe would be like with Haze in charge, so we used our imaginations. Also, Gantz, we'll tell you a few things about this fic that you might not get when you read it (The bit with Marx, for instance).

Max: It's not as scary as I thought.

Jordan: If I had decided to make it scary, Max, then Wally would be having traumatizing nightmares for the rest of his life. "I can make it THAT SCARY if I wanted.

Everyone: (Shudders)

Jordan: So, did this sink or swim? TELL ME!

Jaron: (Hurried) Later! (Exits quickly)

(By the way, I'd like to add that Kavma refuses to call Anti-Gantz by name)


End file.
